


Normal Thursday Evening

by SMatsuki



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, IDK how else to tag, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love, four play, selectively mute oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMatsuki/pseuds/SMatsuki
Summary: (sorry if this is cringey please don't hate me)Emerson and his girlfriend Stella are watching television one evening and things get a little hot.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Normal Thursday Evening

Leaning on his shoulder she can see the sparkle of the television in his eyes, a cooking show that she chose. It never mattered what they watched so long as they were together, and she knew that. Nudging him she smiled and signed "I love you", he grinned and signed back "I love you more". This made her giggle, Emerson was still practicing his sign language but he was doing really well for a beginner. Though one time he did say fuck you instead of thank you to an older lady. It was pretty funny in Stella's opinion, she'd never seen an old lady laugh so hard. Reaching down Stella grabbed for Emerson's hand, stroking his fingers softly. "Emerson?" she asked. Eyebrows raised he looked over at her. Stella hardly spoke but when she did it was with him, he absolutely loved her voice though and was happy she spoke for him. "Yeah babe?" he picked up his drink and took a small sip keeping his eyes on Stella in case she decided to sign again. Which she did, "Kiss me?" she signed quickly. Almost too quickly for Emerson to read. Almost.   
  


A grin crossed his face as she signed that. "Of course, my love." He leaned over and placed a kiss gently on her lips pulling back after. Stella almost pouted at this. "No _really_ kiss me." Emerson was almost offended... til he recalled that Stella's first language was not English. "Do you mean make out with you, love?" He asked. Stella realizing what she said could have possibly been offensive to Emerson blushed and nodded. "Sorry....yes..." She signed back to him while nodding and hiding her face by looking away, long brown hair covering her eyes a bit. Chuckling Emerson reached a hand out and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "You don't need to be shy with me Stella. I'm here to make you happy, your wish is my command." Him saying this only made her blush harder though. Looking up at him bright green eyes sparkling in the dim light she leaned towards him. Leaning back Emerson smiled and began to purse his lips. Her breath hitched, she was always so nervous making out, she felt silly about it but it made her heart race.

She gently placed her lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her, putting a hand on her head to pull her closer. Gasping slightly as she was pulled closer she smiled and closed her eyes letting her mouth guide her through the kiss. Emerson reached his free hand up and around and placed it on Stella's ass, giving a gentle squeeze. In return he got a soft moan from her. When her lips parted he licked at her lips, only succeeding in letting free more moans from the girl. 

She was straddling his leg now, the kisses becoming more intense, their tongues rolling across one another. Emerson adjusted on the couch, placing a hand on Stella's cheek caressing her face. Trailing his thumb over her soft features, making his way to her lips. Once there she kissed his finger and then parted her lips to lick it, slowly bringing it into her mouth. A blush crossed Emerson's face now. "Fuck." he muttered. Feeling more, 'heated' up he moved his leg up and down slightly, grazing it across Stella's groin. Stella opened her mouth and let out a whiny moan at this, and proceeded to grind back against Emerson's leg.

Letting out a breathy moan of his own Emerson moved his hand from Stella's face to place it back in her hair, as if comforting her before gently tugging on her locks. Stella stopped grinding on Emerson's leg and her head tilt back with his hand, she whined and moaned "E..Emerson..." He smiled at this. "Yes Stella dear?"   
  
"I..I need you." Stella whined. Emerson's face was red but he had to keep his composure. "How so?" he asked. "Please" She begged. Emerson smiled and moved his leg more for her. She moaned loudly. "Ah~!" His face was bright red now, apparently she was really pent up and he hadn't realized it. "Alright, alright, love. We can, sorry for teasing you so much."   
  
  


Positioning so that he can lift her up he grabbed up Stella and carried her to the bedroom, Stella being turned on still wiggled in his arms and gave him as many kisses as she could. Reaching the large bed Emerson laid Stella's small frame down gently. Laying on her back she glanced up at him, she began to sit up but he placed a hand on her pushing her back down gently. "Allow me." He said. He grabbed her skirt and unbuttoned it carefully. Stella's hands were currently at her face to hide her blush. Smiling he pulled her skirt down, underwear with it. Stella moved her legs and hips to help him get it off of her body but after she was naked from the waist down she kept her face covered. 

Emerson grinned and looked at her, her small waist. How neatly shaven she was. The dark freckles on her legs were just a cherry on top of the cake. He knelt down in front of her and placed his lips to her vagina. A gasp coming from her mouth afterwords. "Em...Emerson?" she asked. "Don't worry my love. I know what I'm doing." he said back. He put his lips back down to her and began using his tongue. Finding her clitoris easily he teased it with the tip of his tongue. This made her moan, needy wanting moans. His cock had already been pretty hard but now it was growing harder. God he wanted to fuck her so bad. 

Sitting back up he licked two of his fingers, using his spit as lube. He proceeded to gently place them inside of her. "Ahh~" She moaned as her hips bucked at this. She wanted him and she wanted him badly. Emerson moved his fingers in and out of her slowly at first, using his free hand to unbutton his pants and take them and his underwear off. He licked his own hand up and down and began touching himself as he was fingering her. His moans only riled her up more. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and her voice hitched as he did so. Briefly looking up Stella could see him licking his fingers off. Sitting up she crawled over to him and opened her mouth looking at his hand that was on his cock still. He eagerly moved to place himself in her mouth. Sucking and licking at his erection she almost choked trying to go down on it all the way.

He gasped as she practically choked. "Stella be careful...don't hurt yourself. Are you okay?" he asked. Stella nodded and licked him up his length teasingly before laying back down spreading herself open, ready for him. Ready and eager still he placed himself inside of her slowly. They both moaned, Stella more loudly than Emerson. "Gentle...gentle" She requested. Complying he slid into her gently, slower than he normally would go. 

  
Finally he was all the way in. "Tell me when you're ready, my love." She laid there for a little bit before nodding her head giving him the go ahead. He began pumping his hips at this. Letting out shaky moans at this Stella wrapped her arms around Emerson. Emerson fucked her slowly at first then he started thrusting faster letting moans fall from his own mouth. "Fuck...Stella, you're so tight." He leaned forward and kissed her breast. Moving on instincts Stella pulled him closer and his face was almost forced into her breast. 'Damn this would be an awesome way to die' he thought. Opening his mouth Emerson began licking and sucking on Stella's nipple, which made her go over the moon with moans and thrusts of her own. 

"Emerson...I'm...I'm close"  
  
  


'Fuck, already?' he thought. Beginning to thrust faster wanting her to cum he felt her grow tighter around him. She....was she cumming. Her face was red and she was moaning loudly, he didnt think she COULD talk now even if she did want to. 'Fuck... she feels so good right now' he thought. Continuing to thrust even after she had cum, he felt greedy but he wanted to cum to, and she understood and loved every second of it. She could see stars she felt so good. Eventually he pulled out of her and immediately came onto her stomach. To which she responded by taking some on her finger and licking it off. 

"Fuck...thats hot." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this, I love you.


End file.
